heatherboundfandomcom-20200213-history
Sater, The Ace
" .. They're Ruthless and Badass''' '''! '' ' '''ー Sater, The Ace. — Sater is the second main character of HeatherBound. He is shown to be a teasing reckless young adult with a bad smoking habit. Your real name is kept secret and there is no interaction that gives clues to your real name. '' He appears to be Rival / Antagonist after river panic events. A young adult aged 19 years. he is the second character to Interact with River. He seems pretty calm with the Heatherbound situation, apparently he's been in the Supernatural City for a while. ✦ '''Appearance ✦ Sater has 5’4 {a little short for your age}, Sater has dark, long black hair with emphasized sideburns. His skin is relatively tan compared to the other characters. and it is confirmed that he is mexican.'' The sater locks are disorganized, black and long (wears even bangs), which reach the shoulders and at the ends retain blue strands. He also has freckles on his shoulders, and few on the face too. Some notable facial features are that he has crystalline olive-green eyes emerald and thick brows. He was described to be "soft", meaning he doesn't have much of a muscular build, and possibly a bit little chubby. ✦ 'Outfi't ✦ '' His most prominent fashion choice would be his mask. That unnerving smile, pale blood flowing from the eyes and white diamond pupils make his mask have an unsettling look. '' With a jacket / unzipped hoodie with a collar mass of white fur. Going by appearance, it can be assumed to be quite soft. The cuffs and openings to his jacket pockets are both blacks. The rest of his jacket is just a plain gray. '{the colors have not yet been officially chosen yet } Underneath his jacket, He wears a regatta. His pants are dark blue, so they are probably jeans. He wears combat boots. Last, Sater wears a necklace. Said necklace is just a simple black cord and a amethyst '' ''amulet four-pointed. ✦ Personality ✦ Sater is both reckless and naive. '' ''Personality Complexity, despite being practically an adult, he acts in a childlike way that resembles any curious child stage and willing to make friends. He also enjoys showing off and being a total goof. As he tries to impress and be playful with River as he points a gun at him as a little harmless "joke". Sater is described as a chaotic and rebellious character. Sater appears to surrounded aliens, He has UFO and alien stickers on his backpack and on his cell phone when he calls Norman. '' ''He has recorded live broadcasts since arriving in Heatherbound, he records with a cracked and old camera Sater it seems laid back, His laziness is a combination of ''fatalism and little apathy. Though Sater is usually agreeable and comic, he becomes eerily serious at particular moments. He enjoys making moment-related at certain times''. Sater is a lazy character and lazy ''about anything, he loves making new friends and doing absolutely nothing. '' Your character may vary depending on the situation the hero is in. Sater is a well-targeted and teenager addicted to magic and surreal things. '' '' Often in history, it can be noted that Sater is a good driver of an ice cream van, where you can see not only guns of various kinds, but also an empty pack of candy and salty packages. which proves the fact that sater is a lover of goodies. He's a very smart guy, so he's not as stupid as he may seem at first glance. He likes programs about mysticism and anomalous things, especially something related to aliens, the character's orientation refers to panssexuality, officially confirmed by Ellie. To prevent Etheria from recognizing him, when he leaves, he always puts on a white mask with a comic smiley face probably made by himself. Sater is portrayed as a ''sociable and humorous from time to time. He seems to have a relaxing personality, a character who cares little and so gets into trouble.'' Besides being calm, he is very humorous, always telling jokes to annoy his friends and showing a sense of humor. However, in some theories, some claim that the character commits empty humor. ✦ Biography ✦ There is not much data from his biography and nothing mentioned about his past. '' ''Being one of the biggest mystery. The only information confirmed that he is half Latino by one of his parents and has a younger brother. Also there are no explanations as it ended up on HeatherBound. Card: Your card is called "The Star", which is why, closer to the middle of the plot, you can determine that the hero belongs to the "Ace" suit. ✦ Relationships ✦ ✦ River Sater and River have a difficult and complex Relationship at your first glance. They literally hate each other and live arguing or making each other's embarrassment shame for their own fun. '' ''The two have this friendship rivalry since all the changes and even in the creation, both have an essential role in the story and represent both sides of the creator's personalities.' Antagonism and Protagonism by events that occurred in the first Chapter. ✦ '''Norman Sater and Norman seem to have a "hate each other" type of friendship. They live together, along with the other members of the group. Sater is like the idiot, while Norman is the one who always gets mad at him. He was also quite annoyed with Sater in the first chapter, considering that River was stabbed and stolen. But in reality, Sater admires his best friend. However, Sater likes to mess with Norman by sending puns with him on HeatherNet. He also leaves clothes and socks in his office so Norman gets angry with him. '' The two hate each other '', arguing that the two have been together for some time. ✦ Trivia ✦ ✦ Your favorite food is shrimps. '' ''✦ Sater loves it when Norman fights him. (sometimes)' '✦ Sater is inspired by Sans {Undertale} ✦ Sater uses comic sans (font he speaks most) and Sans Serif (he uses in dramatic moments). ✦ He speaks Spanish and Italian. ✦ He also likes Quesadilla. ✦ He alludes to the Ace card. ✦ Headcanon Sater's voice , He has a cool, calm voice. ✦ He loves the summer. ✦ "Sater" is not his real name. His real name is kept a secret. ✦ He's pansexual. ✦ He occasionally draws. ✦ He can play the acoustic, ukulele, electric guitar, and bass. ✦ Big space and alien fanatic. ✦ He's very socially naive. ✦ Your favorite animal is dinosaurs.